Burn Baby, Burn
by Mr. Harlequin
Summary: You aren't exactly a pyromaniac, but you'll use fire to rid yourself of their constant scrutiny. MarluxiaRiku Oneshot.


Marluxia and Riku. Different, but oh so sexy.

Enjoy Dearest Readers. :)

* * *

**Burn Baby, Burn**

You despise this place.

You loathe this desert town in the middle of nowhere: so small that everyone in it knows everyone's business. You hate these people. These fake, shallow, faceless people, who ridicule you, pity you, completely ignore you.

For the longest time, you felt alone. You were the only one who was different. For years they pushed you around, called you names, and isolated you so completely. You've never been small but always, there was someone bigger than you. Big enough to throw you into dumpsters or shove your head into a toilet. You don't remember ever eating in the cafeteria, for fear of provoking their wrath with your presence. It's then that you catch yourself wondering if there even was a cafeteria.

You remember the time that you tried to dye your hair. Maybe then they would accept you. Maybe then, if one of your many differences wasn't so blatantly obvious, they could overlook them all and treat you as if you belonged, even though you _knew_ you didn't.

It didn't work out the way you had wanted. But then again, what does? You remember the black dye you'd used, washed out of your rosy-pink hair and into the pool when you had to swim for P.E. Some of it had gotten onto your body and wouldn't wash off. It remained there for the rest of the day. All of your hard work had only given those ruthless and squawking creatures something _else_ to laugh at you about.

You had only one friend. He was different; the same _kind_ of different as you, but his difference wasn't obvious. No one knew _his_ secret.

He'd found you one day, after one of your many beatings. This time, you'd come out of it with only a split lip but had passed out when you tripped like a moron and hit your head. Do you remember this part? You woke up to his beautiful aquamarine gaze and the soothing sound of his heartbeat. He'd smiled at you, softly. It was the first time someone had ever smiled so beautifully at you. He cleaned you up, and helped you home, all the while continuing to give you that smile every few minutes.

You'd been so happy after that. The two of you would spend time together whenever the chance presented itself (which wasn't often.). You began to love how shy his smile was when you would catch him looking at you. You began to love how soft his hair felt when you would run your fingers through it. You began to love how his smaller frame fit so perfectly within your grasp. Then, you instantly loved how soft his lips felt when you finally gave into your desires and kissed him.

Your shitty life continued as normal otherwise, but you didn't care anymore. You had your own little haven within his arms. However, good things like this never last long.

Someone at the school found out. Soon, he was subjected to the same torment as you. You both tried to shake it off though. You'd dealt with this for years; together you both could get through this. Even thought the towns' police did nothing, even though the school officials stood by watching, you could deal with this. You _could_, because _he_ was with you now. You weren't alone.

But one day, you weren't so sure anymore. One day, it was taken too far. You'd always known he was in more danger than you because he was so much smaller. You'd never seriously considered it though, until you found him in one of the school bathrooms. A river of bright, read, liquid flowing freely from a long gash in his arm. You panicked, naturally, but was eventually able to rush him to the E.R.

The doctor fixed him up, but refused to believe his story: that one of the bullies-the red-headed one- had pulled out a pocket knife. He would not hear anything any longer, and kicked them out. You went to the police and tried to press charges. They didn't listen either. They simply said that the two of you deserved whatever turmoil you were put through. Divine punishment, he said, for making the type of choice you made.

What choice? Nobody would ever choose this.

The police ignored you though, refusing to listen to anything the 'fags' had to say.

Finally, you're fed up. With everything. This town, the people in it, your own life… They've taken it much too far this time. Done way too much. Listened too little. Now that they seriously hurt him, no longer reserving the bigger beatings for you, you can't deal with it anymore. Can't handle the anger inside you that has been bubbling more and more just _waiting_ to burst out of your chest.

So, you stole the red-heads precious lighter.

Now, you stand on the outskirts of that dusty, filthy, desert town. From the top of a small hill you watch as the starry desert sky alights with red and orange light. The angry flames you started ferociously devour the town you so despise. The town you loathe. You feel a sick sort of pleasure and satisfaction as you hear the screams of the people who tormented you your entire life. Their agonized and tortured cries call out to the heavens and for one another; trying so desperately to reach each other and escape from these demons of red heat.

But they can't. You know it. You've taken extra precautions haven't you? Boarded up their windows and blocked their doors.

You smile, reveling in the knowledge that by morning the terrors of your mind will be scorched corpses for you to unceremoniously stomp into ash.

You saved only one thing from those man-made fires of hell; the silver haired beauty standing next to you. He's pressed close to you and his hand in warm in yours. The glow from the burning town bathing him in an ethereal light. You look at each other. His head turned up, yours turned down.

You both smile.

_Let's burn this filthy town_

_Straight into the ground_

_With our dirty looks and glances_

* * *

Well, there you have it.

Heh. I think I'm gonna have fun with this take-over.

To all those who don't know me, or haven't even seen me before, hello.

To those of you who _**do**_ know me, Welcome Back Bitches! ;D You know I love you for keeping up (or trying to) with my crazy ass.

Anyway, this is the beginning of my campaign to build up this teeny tiny Mariku fandom.

Or is it Marlyku? Or Rixia?

Decide on a name for our favorite boys Belle love! You invented them, you name 'em! ;D

Right now, this is a one-shot. Soon however, I'll have a multi-chapter fic up. The story-line is just going through some fine-tuning.

Don't worry Fruba! I still remember that Demiku. It's in the process of being updated right now.

And since I'm such a nice little scene boy, I've decided to take requests for one-shots. Ya know, if you have them. Just as long as it's about Marluxia and Riku, I'll do anything. Except a lemon…I'm not ready for that yet. xD


End file.
